wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XXIX
Beatrycze rozprawia o przyczynach, czasie i miejscu stworzenia aniołów, o ich przymiotach i władzy, ich liczbie i wielkości Boga, która sie w nich odbija, a także wygłasza gwałtowną inwektywę przeciwko złym kaznodziejom i sprzedawaniu odpustów. 1 Ile upływa mgnień od chwili onej, :Gdy wszedłszy pod znak Wagi i Barana, :Przejasna para Bliźniątek Latony 4 Trwa, horyzontem wspólnym opasana, :I stoi w równej dali od zenitu — :Do chwili, gdy się przeważy w dwie strony, 7 Tyle milczała Beatryks do szczytu :Zwrócona, gdzie się tlił punkt przesłoneczny, :W twarzy swej pełna radosnego świtu. 10 Potem zaczęła: „Pytać trud zbyteczny: :Twoje pragnienie stamtąd mi widnieje, :Gdzie czas i miejsce mają kres swój wieczny. 13 Nie, by radości własnej przywileje :Zwiększyć, lecz by blask, co z niej się wyłania, :Mógł, świecąc, wyrzec o sobie: »Istnieję«, 16 W bezczasie wiecznym, za granicą trwania :I pojmowania, z woli swej podmuchu :Pramiłość nowe stworzyła kochania. 19 Ani też przedtem nie trwała w bezruchu, :Bo nie istniało ni »przedtem«, ni »potem«, :Gdy nad wodami się niosła Moc w Duchu. 22 Jako trój struny łuk potrójnym grotem, :Tak wola boża wystrzeliła w czynie :Ciałem i formą, i wraz ich zaplotem. 25 A jak w krysztale, szkle albo bursztynie :Od chwili, kiedy promień je otworzy, :Do chwili, kiedy w ich przeźrocze wpłynie, 28 Przerwy nie widno, tak tu z ręki bożej :Dzieło trój kształtne od razu bez zmiany :Całe się, było, i zupełne złoży. 31 A równocześnie substancjom był dany :Ład i to one są stworzenia czołem, :I w nich jest czysty Akt ufundowany. 34 Czysta Potencja podążyła dołem; :Potencja i Akt, w pośrodku natury :Ściśle złączone, osiadły się społem. 37 Pisze Hieronim, że anielskie chóry :Były stworzone na wiele stuleci :Przedtem, nim wyszedł z rąk bożych świat wtóry. 40 Ta sprawa ci się rzetelniej wyświeci, :Gdy się rozpatrzysz w tych pisem osnowie, :W których się Ducha Świętego żar nieci. 43 Ale poza tym sam rozum ci powie, :Że niepodobna, by stworzone dźwignie :Miały tak długo istnieć bezcelowie. 46 Gdy się twa baczność do mej myśli przygnie, :Poznasz, jak były stworzone anioły — :Trzecia żądz twoich gorączka ostygnie. 49 Niedługo jednak świetlanymi koły :Krążyli owi duchowie bez błędu: :Część ich wnet ziemskie skłóciła żywioły, 52 Część pozostała i swego urzędu :Jęła dopełniać rozkoszą przejęta :I do tej pory nie zwolniła pędu. 55 Powód upadku ich była przeklęta :Pycha zbudzona w doskonałym tworze, :Co go dziś ziemia swym brzemieniem pęta. 58 Ci, których widzisz, uznali w pokorze, :Że to im dobroć boża pomagała :Wspiąć się na szczytne poznania poroże, 61 Więc też źrenica ich dzielna się stała :Zasługą własną oraz Łaską Bożą, :A wola wzrosła i pełna, i stała. 64 Niechaj me słowa tę prawdę ci wdrożą, :Że Łaska Boska na stworzenia spływa, :W miarę jak ku niej swe serca otworzą. 67 Jeśliś dokonał pilnie swego żniwa :Wiedzy, już rozum twój sam z siebie zdole :Wyrozumować tajemnic ogniwa. 70 Lecz że na ziemi uczą w waszej szkole :To o aniołów niebieskich naturze, :Że mają rozum i pamięć, i wolę, 73 Zatem ci jeszcze wyraźniej powtórzę :Prawdę zepsutą wykładem zwodniczem :I dzięki mędrcom okutaną w chmurze: 76 Twory te, odkąd Boga są obliczem :Szczęsne, wpatrują się w majestat wieczny, :Któremu nikt się nie ukryje z niczem. 79 Nie chodzą myśli ich na żaden wsteczny :Szlak, bo ich jedna myśl zajmuje zbożna — :Toteż pamięci dar im jest zbyteczny. 82 Śni taki mędrzec na jawie, rzec można, :Co ucząc, wierzy w tamto lub nie wierzy, :Jeno że w drugim wina bardziej zdrożna. 85 Po różnych ścieżkach tam u was się bieży, :Filozofując, bowiem wami rządzi :Miłość pozorów i pustej lubieży. 88 A i to jeszcze w niebie się osądzi :Z większą pogardą, kiedy kto wywraca :Pismo, niż gdy w nim po niewoli błądzi. 91 Nie baczy, jak się krwawicą opłaca :Prawd siejba w świecie i jak Pan Bóg sprzyja :Temu, kto za nim korny krok obraca. 94 Więc by zabłysnąć, w księgach się rozwija :Własne wymysły, a ksiądz z kazalnice :Powtarza; za to Ewangelią mija. 97 Więc: że się księżyc cofnął, aby lice :Słońca skryć sobą przy Chrystusa skonie :I ciemność spuścić na ziemskie granice. 100 Inny, że przez się stanęła w zasłonie :Światłość, ażeby mrok rozpostrzec gruby :W Hiszpanii, Indach i tam, w judzkiej stronie. 103 Rzadsi nad Arnem Bindowie i Kuby: Niż owe, które do kazań się miesza :I w pergaminach spisywane duby. 106 Tymczasem wiernych nieświadoma rzesza :Wraca z pastwiska wiatrem napasiona; :Lecz nieświadomość z winy nie rozgrzesza. 109 Chrystus nie mówił: »Ponieście nasiona :Bredni«, kiedy swe w świat rozsyłał ucznie, :Lecz dał nauce ich mocne bierwiona. 112 Oni głosili i jawnie, i hucznie, :Bojując słowem, aby wiarę dźwigli: :Tarcz z Ewangelii czynili i włócznię. 115 Dziś kaznodzieje z baraszek i figli :Klecą naukę i byle śmiech pusty :Zbudzić, dmą w kaptur, bo celu dościgli. 118 Gdyby tłum wiedział, co za złotousty :Ptaszek się mieści pod mniszą kapicą, :Mało szacowałby jego odpusty. 121 Oni to ziemię takim głupstwem sycą, :Że nim się pewnym dowodom poruczy, :Za lada jaką goni obietnicą. 124 Wieprz się świętego Antoniego turzy, :A za nim tacy, gorsi niźli wieprze, :Sieją monetę, w której mosiądz huczy. 127 Aleśmy zeszli z drogi, więc na lepsze :Sprawy obróćmy czas nam pozostały, :Uwagę twoją niechaj chęć podeprze: 130 Rzesze anielskie w swych stopniach do chwały. :Tak są przeliczne, że nie ma języka :Ani wyrazu, co by je nazwały. 133 Gdy zważysz, jak w swym proroctwie odmyka :Te tajemnice Daniel, pojmiesz snadnie, :Że ścisłych liczby określeń unika. 136 Kiedy Pramiłość w ich naturę wpadnie, :Różnymi z nią się sposoby kojarzy, :W miarę iloma promieńmi owładnie. 139 A że za aktem zapatrzenia w twarzy :Boskiej wraz skutek kroczy, więc i wstęga :Miłości w każdym inaczej się żarzy. 142 Patrz, jak rozległa jest Boża potęga, :Skoro zwierciadeł tyle w sobie wszczyna, :W każdym na liczne części się rozprzęga, 145 Mimo to w sobie zostaje jedyna". Raj 29